Akimichi Lore
History After the war between Men and Beasts, two Beasts, Isobu and Son Goku, managed to capture a compact community, placing them in the chains that had once been designed for the beasts. The Akimichi had fought in the war but were mainly defending their lands, rather than proactively seeking to harm the Beasts. This was of no concern to their captors, for they only cared to belittle the power of Men. For hundreds of years, the Akimichi endured captivity, abiding by the bidding of Isobu and Son Goku. The masters were cruel and made the Akimichi fight each other for sport, sometimes to death. The Akimichi had no choice but to oblige. Some began enjoying the combat and took great pride in winning for their masters. Through the centuries, they perfected their art, developing the Sumo fighting style as it is known today. The Beasts would provide generous meals for their favourite warriors, hoping to fatten the Akimichi and increase their strength. They became enthused with placing bets amongst themselves on which warrior would win. This fierce competition of constant conflict fueled by reward and favour would shape the Akimichi for generations. Despite their isolation from the world, the whispers of Ninjutsu still found its way to their ears after the death of Sakai. The two Beasts discussed it openly as they feared that men were gathering power again. The Akimichi, moved by this news, began to train in secret. Attempting to access their chakra and utilize it in the only way the knew how - to grow bigger and, therefore, stronger. Once enough of them had perfected such techniques, they revolted against the beasts, asking for a large tournament where they could all stand in the Sumo Arena under the watch of both Beasts. As the gong echoed to start the match, they turned to face their masters. Clapping their hands together, each clan warrior began to grow in size. Their bodies expanded, some with just their arms or legs, and the shackled broke their chains as their swelling bodies snapped the metal like a twig. The Beasts were shocked and began to fight, but the Akimichi were ready. They had their strategy and strength in numbers. The battle went on for two weeks, the Sumo fighters taking it in turns to fight the Beasts as the exhausted rested and recovered. Ultimately, the Beasts conceded. It was not worth their lives to pursue fighting. They retreated, hoping to find another group of Men they could enslave. But the Akimichi were not going to enable this, wishing not their fate on any other. A group of their strongest set off in chase of Isobu and Son Goku, ensuring they were unable to settle or attack any civilization. When the two Beasts eventually disappeared, the Akimichi returned home to Restaurant Country and vowed to defend the world from slavery for as long as they drew breath. Some among them could not agree to this. Traumatized from their life in captivity, they left the clan to settle elsewhere in the world. Restaurant Country benefited from years of peace. The Akimichi initially governed the land as their own and practised good diplomacy with bordering nations, frequently inviting the world into their lands for grand and elaborate festivals, while the rich and powerful came above all else to regard the Akimichi’s hospitality. One wealthy merchant family accepted permanent residence in the country and invested heavily in the infrastructure, establishing a significant port on the Northern Coast that amplified trade in the region. The Fume family secured lucrative contracts with other clans and countries and gained power rapidly, as their wealth enabled them to buy Akimichi land and lease it back to the clan. Soon enough the family controlled nearly all of the land and trade routes in Restaurant Country. It met no protest from the Akimichi, as the Fume exercised meticulous care to redirect funds back into the country, allowing it to be the most prosperous land on the main continent. In most cases across history, power has been seized forcefully, but the Akimichi willingly elected the family as the leading caste of Restaurant Country. The head of the Fume family was appointed Daimyo and they have maintained an excellent functional relationship with the Akimichi, who would frequently sit on the Daimyo’s council. When Forest Country secured its borders from the Hyuuga after the Seikatsu attacks, trade in the region began to slow down. Forest Country offered the most direct routes to most countries and the Eastern Sea, but now transporting goods would take longer and be more expensive. The Hyuuga did not want to take a hit financially and therefore approached the Akimichi for advice. Collectively with the Daimyo, the clan brought about the mutually beneficial trade agreements with other nations. The Akimichi would allow the use of their port to get cargo across the northern sea to both Yoima City in Earth Country and Raimei in Lightning Country. From there, the routes would continue to Ichiba and the Eastern Sea. The four countries worked together in the most elaborate trade agreement of the time, which allowed each participant to sustain their commerce, despite the inaccessibility of Forest Country. This agreement lasted for over a century but became strained when the Uchiha took over the rule of Raimei and spiked tariffs. The rest of the parties were forced to pay these lofty prices as it was the only viable access to the Eastern Sea. This pressure was alleviated when the Ronin of Herb Country secured roads across the country and provided a secondary route to the East. They set reduced taxes and expanded the Mizu port, which attracted the Akimichi’s favour. After the Uchiha left Raimei, the nobles who returned to the city lowered the prices of crossing Lightning Country, which provided competitive attempts to rule the access to the Eastern Sea. The Akimichi were pleased to recognize this, as it maintained their costs low, although it meant the Hyuuga could gain access to the Northern Sea through Herb Country too. Despite this, the economy flourished in Restaurant Country, which became a popular tourist destination. As Forest Country opened its borders once again, the Nara pushed for trade routes across their land and even though the Hyuuga were reluctant to do business with the clan, the Daimyo took the opportunity to restore a relationship with the Nara. The use of Forest Country would yet again drive down prices for access to the Eastern Sea. The Akimichi were invited frequently into Forest Country for diplomatic visits and grew close with the Nara in this time. At the beginning of the Kaguya Invasion, the Akimichi were assured by their trade allies that the situation was far worse than reality. The Hyuuga had cut off access to the main portion of Forest Country, and so the Akimichi were unable to go and see for themselves. For the first couple of years, they pursued their trade with Kaguya, unannounced to them that they were helping to fund the Senju’s demise. Unsatisfied with the continuous war, the Daimyo dispatched a private army of Akimichi south to cross into Forest Country, but the Hyuuga forcibly halted them. After a brief battle, the Akimichi retreated, informing the Daimyo of what had happened. Immediately after, the Daimyo secured the port and halted any trade carts from entering the country through Balance. They demanded access to Forest Country and the refusal of the Hyuuga signified the end of the alliance between the two clans. Secretly, a group of five Akimichi sneaked past the Hyuuga defences as the chief portion of the clan distracted the Byakugan users in battle. This party was tasked with reporting the precise nature of the war in Forest Country. They moved through the warzone, filling scrolls with their observations until they reached Moon Country. This marked the first contact they established with the Senju and the Akamichi’s first understanding of why the Nara had not joined their side. The Uchiha explained the Hyuuga were allowing the Arumaze to heal soldiers from both alliances, thus no aggression could be made against them in fear of what would happen to their clansmen. The group attempted to dispatch messages back to their clan, but they were all intercepted by the Hyuuga, who would have been anticipating their return across the barricade. The Uchiha suggested an alternate route, where the group would board a ship accompanied by the Uzumaki and sail North along the Eastern Sea, securing their way across Lightning Country. Hive Country had allied themselves with the Hyuuga and would not represent a safe passage for the group, while Herb was overrun with Ronin and mercenaries. The journey was lengthy and treacherous, many diversions had to be made, and it was three years later that the group finally arrived back in their homeland. At that point, the Nara were unrecognisable. The Hyuuga were limiting the amount of food that could pass to the clan, and those that hadn’t died were emaciated, their bones poking through their clothes. The group had never seen anything like it and eventually documented their findings to the Daimyo. A vote was conducted among Akimichi elders to distribute resources with the Nara and decide if the clan would move south to protect the Nara Queen and her people, should the Hyuuga decide to escalate their defensive measures. Initially, some of the Akimichi elders were nervous to get involved in the war, for their mind turned to protect their own. However, they were evoked of the clan's history of slavery, and many Akimichi believed that not helping the Nara was not considerably different than helping the Hyuuga imprison them. The Akimichi put themselves amid the conflict in the northern territory of Forest Country, moving the weak Nara north into their own lands. For the remainder of the war, they made themselves a barrier, despite the food shortages and the end of trade in the Northern Sea. After the end of the War, the Hyuuga retreated into Balance Country, claiming to have successfully protected the Nara during the war. The Hyuuga had only attacked when threats were executed to their defence and they persisted their narrative that they had never intended to hurt neither the Nara, nor Akimichi. At first, the latter wanted to avenge their Nara comrades, especially their Queen who had forfeited her life to starvation. The Daimyo of Restaurant Country was aware of the power the Hyuuga had, and despite their apparent relationship to the Kaguya, the Senju Alliance had decided not to act against them as a result of opening Balance Country to the Arumaze and the wounded. There was an effort across the world to rebuild, rather than prolong the conflict, as the war had lasted half a century and there had been enough suffering. Alternatively, the Akimichi were invited by the Hyuuga to broker a new relationship between the three clans. The Hyuuga wanted to resume trade in the Northern Sea and offered a piece of Balance Country land that bordered with the New Forest Country to the Restaurant Daimyo as a buffer zone. Initially, the Akimichi and Nara were unsatisfied, for it did not seem like enough to repair the damage both clans had suffered, but the Daimyo pressured his people to accept. The region lacked stability and the Akimichi could provide that, offering continued protection to the Nara. Solemnly they agreed, as the new land practically doubled the size of Restaurant Country and allowed for new investment opportunities once trade resumed. The Akimichi reaffirmed their everlasting protection to their allies. The two clans are exceptionally close today, with many Akimichi living in Forest Country and as many Nara living in Restaurant Country. Upon the birth of the Shinobi Villages, the Akimichi acted in solidarity with the Nara and refused to move to either Leaf or Sand. As time went on and the wounds of the past healed, both clans would gradually be pulled to the life that was offered in these great modern villages, the heftiest portion being found in the Village Hidden in the Rain. It is claimed that wherever the Nara go, the Akimichi will follow. Category:Lore